The technology for inhibiting sudden acceleration caused by stepping erroneously between a brake pedal and an acceleration pedal has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an acceleration device that inhibits sudden acceleration by arranging a special cylinder and a hinge metal fitting between an acceleration pedal and an acceleration wire. However, with regard to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the complexity in the mechanical structure in an existing acceleration device and an increase in number of components and cost for the acceleration device have been an issue.
In response to the above situation, the technology for inhibiting sudden acceleration of a vehicle while reducing complexity in the mechanical structure of an acceleration device has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology that detects an operation for entering a parking space while inhibiting acceleration when the overlapping proportion of the vehicle's estimated track and the entrance of a parking space is equal to or larger than a set value which is computed based on the vehicle's estimated track and the entrance position of the parking space recognized by an image recognition process.
However, since the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2 does not inhibit sudden acceleration when the vehicle enters the parking space, therefore, the sudden acceleration cannot be inhibited when the vehicle departs beginning from a state in which the vehicle stops at the parking space.